Dispatchers (for example, public safety dispatchers) receive calls, evaluate an incident that is being described by a caller, and formulate a proper response to attempt to help a caller with the incident. In attempting to help the caller, often times dispatchers use scripts that provide a list of questions and information to be provided to the caller for predetermined incidents (for example, an incident in which a caller needs to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR)). Additionally, often times dispatchers communicate with a third party (for example, a first responder) to have the third party travel to the location of the incident to assist the caller with the incident. For example, the dispatcher may communicate with an emergency medical services agency to inform paramedics that an ambulance is needed at a location where a person had a heart attack. To receive calls and communicate with third parties, dispatchers use various devices including, for example, tablets, laptops, desktop computers, phones (for example, cellular or satellite), and devices with interactive displays.
Many such devices further comprise, or provide access to, electronic digital assistants (or sometimes referenced as “virtual partners”) that may provide the user thereof with valuable information in an automated (for example, without further user input) or semi-automated (for example, with some further user input) fashion. The valuable information provided to the user may be based on explicit requests for such information posed by the user via an input (for example, such as a parsed natural language input or an electronic touch interface manipulation associated with an explicit request) in which the electronic digital assistant may reactively provide such requested valuable information, or may be based on some other set of one or more context or triggers in which the electronic digital assistant may proactively provide such valuable information to the user absent any explicit request from the user.
As some existing examples, electronic digital assistants such as Siri provided by Apple, Inc.® and Google Now provided by Google, Inc.®, are software applications running on underlying electronic hardware that are capable of understanding natural language, and may complete electronic tasks in response to user voice inputs, among other additional or alternative types of inputs. These electronic digital assistants may perform such tasks as taking and storing voice dictation for future reference and retrieval, reading a received text message or an e-mail message aloud, generating a text message or e-mail message reply, looking up requested phone numbers and initiating a phone call to a requested contact, generating calendar appointments and providing appointment reminders, warning users of nearby dangers such as traffic accidents or environmental hazards, and providing many other types of information in a reactive or proactive manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.